My Secret
by furrytail1
Summary: Lucy and Laxus are sent on a month long S-Class mission together straight from the Master. Lucy's wanted to try to be friends with Laxus, but it seems Laxus has different ideas. A lot can happen in a month, not to mention the train rides 3 days long. May be Lemons in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I know I already have other stories started but I just couldn't resist ok! I hope you enjoy my newest story, and hopefully my last until I finish some of my others, but Ive just had writers block with them and writing other stories helps clear it a little. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Lucy's POV**

I sighed as I sipped my shake. Erza was gone on an S-Class mission with Gray, while Natsu and Happy were fishing, Levy and Team Shadowgear were on a mission, and even Wendy and Carla were on a mission together. I was absolutely bored and I even had to worry about how I was going to pay my rent this month. I laid my head down on my arms and groaned. What was I going to do?

"Lucy, can I see you in my office?" Master Makorav called. I sighed. Oh great, what did Natsu burn down now? I said goodby to Mira and thanked her for the shake before heading up the stairs to the masters office.

"Sit my child." He said. Nodding I sat in the chair in front of his desk and waited for him to speak.

"I called you up here because I needed you to do a job for me." He said. This caught my interest.

"Why me? Why not someone stronger like Erza and Gray? They should be getting back soon right?" I asked.

"You are strong and besides the reward is 10,000,000 jewels and a titanium key. I thought you would like it." Master said. My eyes widened in shock. A titanium key?! Those were only rumors!

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

"Well, you have to defeat the dark guild Snakebite. The Clients said its at least a month mission, and there giving you a place to stay close to the dark guild." Master said. My eyes widened more.

"Alright, no matter how strong you think I am I can not defeat a whole dark guild by myself, no offense. Besides isn't this practically a S-Class mission?!" I asked. Master smiled.

"I never said you were doing this alone, im sending Laxus with you, and yes this is an S-Class mission." Master said. I think he was enjoying my shock a little too much.

"Wait, Laxus?! You expect me and Laxus to do a month long mission together?! What about my rent?!" I asked. Master smiled widely.

"Yup! The train leaves in three hours, plenty of time for you to pack and catch the train. I already informed Laxus of this so he'll be ready with the tickets, and dont worry about your rent, I already paid for the next two months, you can pay me back when you get your reward money." Master said ushering me out of the room and leaving me there standing dumbfounded. I sighed. I may as well get packing.

***Three Hours Later***

I was waiting at the train station for a few minutes before Laxus showed up.

"Hey Blondie, you ready?" Laxus asked. He didn't seem any happier then I did that he was going to be spending a month with me. I sighed slightly.

"Yeah, lets go, and just in case you didn't know, your Blonde to." I said following him onto the train. I didn't really hate Laxus, in fact I would really like to get to know the guy, the problem was, he didn't really open up to anyone.

We were headed to a place called Dawn City which was on the complete opposite side of Magnolia. **(I'm using the map of Fiore, so yes there is a place called Dawn City, and it is indeed on the opposite side of Magnolia :3)** and it was a three day train ride, not including the times we'd have to switch trains. Sighing I sat in a booth and got comfortable as Laxus sat across from me.

"You know, if were going to be with each other for a month we should at least like each other, even slightly." I said. Laxus nodded.

"Alright then, what if I ask you a question and then after you can ask me one?" I asked.

"Whatever makes you happy blondie." Laxus said crossing his arms over his chest and getting comfortable.

"Alright... whats your favorite... color?" I asked.

"Grey. Whats yours?" He asked. I smiled slightly, glad I had gotten him to actually go along with this little game of sorts.

"I like both pink and blue. What about... your favorite hobby?" I asked.

"Training. You?" He asked.

"Hmmm, I guess writing." I said thinking.

***After An Hour Of Talking***

After an hour of talking it turned out that me and Laxus both had many things in common. Especially our history's. My mom died, his mom died, my dad was horrible, his dad was horrible, my dad came begging for money to get more power financially, his came begging for secrets to make him more powerful strength wise. It was now about 10 O'clock and I was beat. I yawned and stretched before laying my head against the window.

"I'm going to sleep." I said. He nodded and I closed my eyes allowing the darkness to take over me. I wouldn't mind investing some of my reward money for a more comfortable train ride home.

"Night Blondie."

"Night Laxus."


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next day with a sore neck do to laying on the window all night long. I yawned and stretched before looking up to find the seat in front of me empty. Laxus probably went to the bathroom or something. I stood up and left for the restroom as well and when I got back I felt better after washing my face a bit. When I got back Laxus was eating a hash brown and there was some food left on my seat for me.

"Thanks." I said picking up one of the hash browns and eating it.

"The trains stopping in about an hour and then we have to get on the next one to Matza Valley, which is the longest train ride out of them. It will take two days, and then were getting on another one which is only a few hours to Dawn City." He said. I nodded. I didn't really want to go on a train for two days straight but I guess I didn't have a choice.

"So how are we splitting the reward?" I asked.

"50/50?" He asked. I nodded. That was fine by me, I would have more then enough money to pay master back and pay my rent for a few months. It was silent after that seeing as we had nothing to really talk about. It wasn't an awkward silence, just a comfortable one. I was glad i was actually able to talk to Laxus without him being his smart alec self. To be honest I like just talking to him. He was a pretty nice guy under all that bravado. To him I probably seemed like a talkative annoying girl that his grandfather forced him to go on a mission with but I thought of him as a friend, even if he did try to destroy Fairy Tail. Everyone forgave him, although plenty were still terrified of him, and to be fair, I wouldn't want to get on his bad side either, but who would? He was S-Class after all. I really did want to try to be his friend, but I dont think he'd really be open to the idea. He only ever hangs out with his team at the guild and other than that he dosnt really talk to anyone else. I blushed after I realized I was staring at him this whole time and quickly averted my eyes out the window, hoping to Mavis that he hadn't seen me staring.

A few hours later the train stopped and me and Laxus got off happily, stretching our tired limbs.

"We have an hour till the next train gets here." Laxus said. I nodded and smiled.

"How about we do something together? Like I said before, were going to be spending a lot of time together, so we might as well be friends!" I said happily. He looked shocked for a moment before he nodded and smiled slightly. Now it was my turn to be shocked. I hadn't expected him to smile, but it was a nice surprise. Maybe we could actually be friends. I smiled widely and took his hand before I dragged him off into the town. We were mostly window shopping as we looked at the many shops filled with antiques or clothes, and occasionally a magic shop, but sometimes we would walk inside the stores if something caught our eyes. I had been pulling Laxus through another magic shop when I saw something that caught my eye.

"Hey Laxus, I'm going to go look at something over there, you can go ahead and wait outside if you want, I'll be out soon." I said. He nodded and left the store to wait outside. I walked up to the thing that caught my eye and when I got close I realized it was a key. A titanium key to be exact. I looked in shock as I saw the amazing design on it. The top part of the key had wings sticking off either end and in between the two wings the were two eyes made with red ruby's that shone brightly under the light. All around the key it was covered in an intricate design that looked like the key was covered in scales. I looked at the key in amazement and eventually snapped out of it. I knew I had to get this key. I was running up to the clerk when I passed something else that caught my eye. It was a giant coat that was grey and had white fur around the edges, much like Laxus' black and grey coat. I remembered him telling me Grey was his favorite color and smiled. This coat also had a yellow lightning bolt on the sleeve of it and it even looked to be Laxus' size. The label underneath the coat said that it would increase your magic capacity and it was specifically made for a wizard using lightning magic so it helped with the owners magic strength. It was practically made for Laxus! Walking up to it I smiled as I felt the soft material and realized it was pretty soft, although it may not look like it. I picked the coat up as well as I continued my walk to the register, also picking up a few smaller items like a blue infinite pouch that had, obviously, infinite space in it but never grew in size or weight. I also grabbed a dark navy blue cloak that was supposed to increase your magic capacity greatly as well as your speed, and a new ring for my keys that allowed only the owner to possess the ring so no one could take my keys from me in the middle of battle which was pretty useful. Happy with the items I had I walked up to the clerk and smiled, setting all the items down.

"Hello, did you find everything ok miss?" The old man asked. I nodded and smiled to him.

"Yes thank you, you have some pretty amazing items here, and actually I had a question." I said. The man nodded.

"I was wondering how much this key was. There was no label for it and I would love to have it." I said gazing at the keys beauty once more. He smiled.

"A celestial wizard I presume? Actually you can have the key for free, I was waiting for someone like you who appreciated the keys beauty instead of its power. I used to be a celestial wizard as well in the good old days, but now im a retired wizard running a magic shop. That keys named Igneel, and I was contracted to him for some time. He's a very nice spirit to have." The old man said. I looked in shock at the keys name but shrugged it off. It couldn't possibly be Natsus Igneel.

"Are you sure I can have it for free? I mean Id feel much better paying for it." I said. He smiled.

"Its no problem, by the looks of how many keys you have there your pretty powerful yourself, you almost own all of the zodiac keys! Besides, I cant use it anymore, I'm to old and though I may still have plenty of magic, I have no need for the keys anymore. Id feel much better if someone like you took them and took care of them." He said chuckling a bit. I smiled.

"I intend on taking great care of this key!" I said smiling.

"Then I've got an idea, how about every month you can send me a letter about how well you take care of the key so I know its gone to a good home?" He asked. I smiled brightly and nodded.

"Its a deal." I said shaking his hand.

"Alright, the rest will be 65,000 Jewels." The old man said.** (The way I do currency in Fiore is take away a zero at the end so 65,000 Jewels is $6,500.)** I nodded and took out the money and handed it to him. I was going to get a pretty amazing reward so I had brought some spending money along that I was saving, seeing as we were going to be here a month and I was thinking I would probably want to by some things while I was traveling.

"Thank you!" I said as he handed my the bag full of items. I rearranged the items so Laxus' coat was hidden under all the other items I bought. I wanted the coat to be a surprise when we got on the train. A way to be one step closer to being Laxus' friend. As I left the tiny magic shop I told the old man, who was named Kito, that I would send him letters here every month.

"You finally done Blondie?" Laxus asked standing up from the bench next to the shop.

"Yup! I got a few things, but yours is a surprise until we get to the train. And look, I found a titanium key!" I said happily showing him the key. He nodded showing no interest but the bag.

"You got me something?" He asked in slight shock. I sighed but nodded.

"Yeah! It reminded me of you!" I said happily as we made our way back to the train station, grabbing a bite to eat on the way.

***On The Next Train***

Laxus paid for the train tickets, even though I tried paying for mine, but he refused seeing as I had gotten him something so I eventually gave up and got on the train with him. When we sat down I took my things out of the bag like my pouch key ring, and cloak, and when I reached the coat I smiled and pulled it out, handing it over to Laxus.

"You told me yesterday you liked the color Grey, and this coat reminded me of you! It was made for someone who uses Lightning magic so it increases your magic capacity as well as your magics strength." I said smiling as he examined the coat. He looked shocked.

"Thanks." He mumbled shrugging out of his other coat and replacing it with the new one, making me smile more knowing he liked it.

"Thats what friends do!" I said happily. It was quiet for a moment except for the sounds of me replacing my old key ring with my new one, and putting my pouch and cloak on but then Laxus spoke again.

"Hey blondie? Did you really mean it when you said you wanted to be my friend?" He asked looking out the window. Now I looked in shock.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" I asked. He was silent for a moment.

"No one really tries to be my friend. Its more like, 'Isn't that the scary guy who wants to be the master of Fairy Tail?' or 'Don't touch him, hes dangerous.'" Laxus said.

"Besides, I did kind of try to destroy Fairy Tail, and I did turn you into stone, so why would you of all people want to be my friend?" He asked. I was in shock, and I felt bad for Laxus. Although many forgave Laxus now for what he did many did still fear him and not many wanted to try to open up to him. I shouldn't be surprised but I was and I knew what it was like to be ignored by everyone, especially people you cared about. I didn't realize it but I had jumped forward and hugged Laxus.

"I dont care about what happened during the fantasia incident. Thats all behind us now and I can tell you've been trying to get better. I want to be your friend, not because I feel like if I do I'd be on your good side, but because I want to." I said. I could feel Laxus stiffen, but slowly relax.

"Thanks Blondie." He said.

"First rule of friendship, you call friends by there names." I said smiling as I sat next to Laxus. He nodded and smiled very slightly.

"Thanks Lucy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everybody! So im considering writing a lemon for this but I'm not sure, tell me in the reviews if I should or not. If 5 people think I should I'll try and write my very first lemon scene!**

The next day officially started the two day train ride and when I woke up I found the window to be especially comfy. Confused I looked over and saw that it wasn't a window I was sleeping on but a shoulder. Laxus' shoulder to be exact. Blushing furiously I jumped up, shaking my head quickly and decided to head to the bathroom. I did what I did yesterday and washed my face before heading back to the seats when I realized Laxus was still sleeping. Not wanting to disturb him I smiled and quietly passed the booth as I headed off to the dining cart to get some breakfast for us. When Laxus is sleeping he looks so peaceful and cute.

Wait a second...

Cute?!

Ignoring that thought, yet blushing madly, I ordered our food and after it arrived I thanked the man and took our food back to our seats to find Laxus getting up. Smiling I handed him his share of the food and sat down across from him, ignoring my thoughts from earlier. We ate in silence, the only sound heard was the moving of our papers or the crunch of an apple. After a while we started talking seeing as we didn't have much else to do.

"Lets play would you rather." I said happily. He nodded and shifted positions so he was facing me in a more comfortable manner.

"Alright ill go first! Would you rather... be the master of the guild or... be the strongest wizard in Fiore?" I asked smiling. He thought.

"Master. I dont think I'd do good with people fawning over me because im the strongest. Besides we dont want someone like Erza being master." Laxus said smiling. I smiled back, trying to ignore the thoughts of what it would be like for Erza to be master.

"Would you rather go on a mission alone with Erza or Natsu?" Laxus asked.

"Thats a tough one... If I chose Erza it would just be scary, but if I chose Natsu nothing would get done and we probably wouldn't get a reward. How long is this mission?" i asked. He thought.

"Five days." He said.

"Hmm... Erza. At least I'd get some pay for a 5 day mission." I said. He nodded. I thought for a minute before getting the perfect idea.

"Would you rather be forced to go on a date for 3 hours with Erza or Freed?" I asked. He looked to me in shock.

"What? Whatever... Erza. At least its an actual girl and all id have to do is give her a cake and she'll be fine." He said. I smiled, until I saw his mischievous grin.

"Would you rather sleep with Natsu or Gray? And I dont mean have a slumber party either." Laxus said. I blushed a red that Erzas hair would be jealous of.

"Wha-?! Oh come on! I dont even like either of them like that!" I said. He kept his smile.

"You have to answer it." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine... If I had to absolutely choose... I dont know... can I get back to you on that?" I asked. He shook his head no and I groaned.

"...Gray I guess..." I said still blushing furiously and Laxus started laughing making my blush worsen.

"You better not tell either of them about this or I will kill you." I growled. He just smiled.

"Alright then, Would you rather kiss Freed or Bickslow?" I asked. Now he looked shocked.

"Hey come on, at least mine were the same gender!" He said. I just smiled and mocked him, crossing my arms over my chest. He glared.

"... Freed." He said, and this time I laughed, and I swear I saw a hint of a blush on his face. After a while of more embarrassing would you rather's we stopped, declaring a truce.

"Hey Laxus?" I asked softly after we had been silent for a while.

"Hmm?" He hummed.

**(Ok I know this is from Fruits Basket, but I didn't realize why it sounded so familiar until I wrote the rest of the chapter, so I dont own this either!)**  
"After this mission promise we'll still be friends." I said. He looked at me for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, we'll still be friends." He said smiling. I smiled back happy and looked back out the window for a while. After about an hour of random chatting we got bored, not knowing what to do seeing as it was only noon.

"Hey Laxus, I'm gonna take a nap." I said. He nodded.

"Here, you can use this." He said handing me his black coat that he hadn't been using since I got him his grey one. I smiled and nodded taking the coat and folding it up like a pillow and laying down on the seat seeing as no one was sitting with me. I would've done this earlier but I didn't really have anything to use as a pillow until now. I laid down and smiled before drifting off, enjoying the faint smell of pine trees that came off of Laxus' coat.

**Laxus' POV (I'm going to make Laxus so OOC aren't I? Oh well...)**

I looked at the blonde sleeping in front of me. I was still surprised someone like her wanted to be my friend. After all I did to her it was a shock, but she seemed to genuinely want to be my friend, and I wasn't going to argue. I did happen to have a small crush on the blonde, which is why during the Phantom Lord incident I asked her to be mine, although I made it seem like I was just teasing and I wasn't serious. Ok it was a little more then a crush, but that's my secret. I sighed as I looked outside to the mountains passing by us. Why would she want to even consider going out with me. I hadn't exactly been nice to her, and although she seemed to forgive me I didn't forgive myself. **(Wow his POV is really depressing...)**

I looked back to Lucy. I heard that she had never dated anyone from Bickslow, which didn't seem to make since since she was gorgeous. I was surprised she didn't have a line of guys standing at her door asking her out. I'm not complaining but its still a shock! **(Haha, shock, Lightning Dragon Slayer, get it?... Ill shut up now...)** She was beautiful, had a great personality, and thanks to being a dragon slayer I knew she smelled amazing. She was a mix of vanillas and strawberries. It was intoxicating. She was beautiful, curves in all the right places, gorgeous brown eyes, big pink lips, amazing legs. I wasn't just attracted to her looks though, I loved her personality as well. Her happy-go-lucky attitude, how friendly she is to everyone, how forgiving she is. Shes just perfect! But of course I always aim for the impossible in life. It was pure luck, but also pure torture that I was going to be spending a whole month with her. Luck because I can spend a whole month with her, torture because its a whole month of looking at her and knowing she'll never be mine. I shook my head to get these depressing thoughts out of my head and looked to the clear blue water that had replaced the giant mountains.

This was going to be a long month.

**Lucy's POV**

When I woke up it was about three in the afternoon. I looked to see Laxus sleeping, his head resting against the window as he slept. Smiling slightly I yawned and sat up stretching as I picked up his coat that I had been using as a pillow and set it down next to him gently. I stood and headed for the bathroom again to wake myself up. I returned and saw Laxus was still sleeping and sat down quietly, careful not to wake him seeing as he was a dragon slayer and had amazing hearing. When I sat down I looked out the window and watched the scenery pass, but found my eyes drifting over to Laxus as he slept. I was shocked and confused when I realized that, but then I realized my mind wandering off.

He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. Not to mention cute.

Again I was shocked. Why did I keep thinking he was cute? I mean sure he was a little but- wait... there's something seriously wrong with me. Sighing I pinched myself to make sure I was fully awake and I wasn't just in a groggy half state of mind do to sleep. I was wide awake. I looked back to Laxus and took in his features. His face didn't look as ruff as it did when he was awake. It was smoother and softer, more relaxed, giving him an innocent look to him. I smiled slightly at the thought of Laxus being innocent and turned my attention back to the window knowing I was visibly blushing.

The rest of the day was uneventful as well as the next day, although my mind seemed to travel back to Laxus being cute, even when he was awake, confusing me but I tried pushing those thoughts out of my mind. We were now on the last train until we reached Dawn City and I was happy that in a few hours I wouldn't have to get on anymore trains for a month. I settled into my seat and turned to Laxus who was already looking at me. I felt my heartbeat increase much to my confusion but ignored it.

"At least we'll be done with trains for a while after this." I said smiling. He nodded smiling slightly as well. I feel like in these past few days me and Laxus had gotten closer. It was a definite improvement from before where we may as well have been strangers.

"Hey Laxus?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"When we get there can you train me? I want to get stronger so I can actually help during this mission. I feel like I always need saving from someone and I dont want anyone worrying about me during a battle." I said. He looked shocked for a moment but nodded.

"Sure." He said. I smiled and hugged him happily.

"Thanks Laxus!" I said happily.

"Whatever." He said hugging me back and I could feel a blush on my face, but I was glad that my face was buried in his chest so he couldn't see it. This thought made me blush harder.

***After The Train Ride***

I got off the train happily, almost like Natsu when he gets off a train. I could see Laxus just as happy as me to be off of the train as well.

"Lets head to the clients house." He said. I nodded and we headed to the house in silence. When we reached the clients house he smiled as he let us enter.

"I'm glad you two made it safely. I presume your here for the job to defeat the guild Snakebite?" The man asked. We nodded.

"Theres a house set up for the two of you in the forest nearby close to where the dark guild is located. But first I want to give you the titanium key. I'm sure it would help during your mission." The man said.

"Which one of you is the celestial wizard?" He asked.

"I am." I said. He smiled and took a box off of the shelf behind him and handed it to me.

"I know rewards are meant for after the deed is done but this should probably help." He said as I opened the box and saw the beautiful key inside. It was the same as the other but this one had white diamond eyes instead of red ruby's, although it still looked just as beautiful.

"Thank you. We'll get rid of the dark guild so you dont have to worry." I said smiling to him. He smiled back and nodded.

"The only information we have on the guild is that the masters name is Kaito but no one knows what magic him, or any of the other members use. Anyone whose ever seen there magic has either disappeared or died." The man said. We nodded and thanked the man before heading into the forest to the location circled on the map we were given. When we reached it it was a cabin like house and when we entered it was nice and spacious. After we walked around the house a bit we found that it had two bedrooms, each with there own bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and a dining room. It was a pretty nice house.

"Alright, I'll make the meals as long as you dont make a mess." I said. He smiled.

"Fine by me." He said and I smiled back, nodding.

"I'm going to unpack and then I'm going to summon my titanium keys. I still need to make contracts with them." I said. He nodded and we split up heading into our respective rooms and unpacking. After I was done I found Laxus outside running laps around the house.

"I see someone has some pent up energy." I said as he stopped by me.

"Hey, we've been on a train for three days. Besides, I did tell you training was my hobby." He said.

"Good thing your my trainer then." I said smiling. I turned to my keys and picked up the one with Ruby eyes, Igneel.

"Open Gate of the fire dragon, Igneel!" I said as there was a large puff of red smoke, and there before us stood a giant red dragon. Igneel.

"Whoah!" I said in amazement. Igneel gave a toothy grin.

"Hello there Lucy, Ive heard a lot about you. Spirits talk a lot about you you know. Many wish they could be their owner." Igneel said.

"Umm... hello." I said still in shock and Igneel chuckled.

"I guess you haven't heard seeing as titanium keys are just rumors but the titanium keys are also nicknamed the dragon keys. Each titanium key opens the gate to the dragon realm which is basically the same as the spirit realm, and the owner can summon dragons. It seems im your first titanium key. I assume Kito gave you my key." He said. I got over my shock and nodded.

"I met him at a magic shop, and when I saw your key I knew I had to have it." I said. Igneel nodded.

"Hey Igneel, are you by any chance Natsu's dragon?" I asked.

"Ah, so you know my son Natsu?" He asked. I nodded.

"Hes my best friend and my teammate. He talks about you all the time, and I'm sure hed be glad to see you again. We have quite a few dragon slayers in our guild." I said. Igneel smiled.

"Why did you guys disappear?" I asked.

"Well like the spirit king we have a dragon queen, and she had us all turn back into our keys when she sensed someone who was hunting down all the dragons. Only a handful of us survived though and were turned into keys." Igneel said.

"How about Grandine and Metalicana?" I asked, hoping for Wendy and Gajeels sake they were ok.

"They both got away, I'm assuming you know Wendy and Gajeel then?" Igneel asked. I nodded.

"Actually you have Grandine's key right there." Igneel said pointing his claw in the direction of my keys.

"Really?" I asked. Igneel nodded.

"Well now im gonna have to find metalicanas key or else Gajeel going to be pretty upset that everyone's having a family reunion without him." I said. Igneel nodded.

"Well, we should probably get to the contract. What days are you open?" I asked.

"Actually all titanium keys are open whenever you need them." Igneel said. I nodded.

"There is something we do different though. A titanium key gives you a tattoo binding you to that key. There painless though and they do look pretty amazing if I do say so myself." Igneel said giving another toothy grin. I nodded.

"I'll have it on my left shoulder then please." I said. Igneel nodded and touched the said area with his claw. There was a red flash and when it disappeared there was a red and orange fire symbol on my arm with darker shining red eyes looking through the fire. It all shimmered when I moved and gave the illusion that the fire was actually moving. I smiled at the tattoo and looked back to Igneel.

"Thank you Igneel. One more question though before you go back. How come I dont feel any of my magic energy draining?" I asked.

"Well the titanium keys are more connected to there owners making the magic drain on them decrease significantly. Add that to the fact that that cloak expands your magic storage greatly and your basically not loosing any of your magic." He said. I nodded.

"Thank you Igneel, you can go back now." I said smiling. Igneel nodded and disappeared in a giant puff of red smoke.

"I have to admit I did not expect that to happen." Laxus said behind me. I jumped, forgetting he was there, and turned to see him sitting on the ground watching me in amusement. I sighed.

"Neither was I actually." I said.

"Alright, time for Grandine." I said pulling the key off my ring and summoning the spirit.

"Open gate of the sky dragon, Grandine!" I called. There was another puff of white smoke and another dragon stood in front of us.

"Hello Grandine!" I said smiling. Grandine smiled back.

"Hello Lucy, Igneel told me you were briefed already, so where would you like your tattoo?" She asked.

"The same spot." I said. She nodded and her smile widened as she touched the area and there was a white light, leaving the symbol of air with white eyes, also giving the illusion that it was moving. It actually seemed to blend with Igneels tattoo pretty well.

"Thank you Grandine, you can go back now." I said. She smiled and nodded.

"I cant wait to see my little Wendy again." She said before leaving in a puff of whit smoke.

"Alright. Ready for training?" Laxus asked. I nodded as I turned to see him standing up, carefully folding and placing his coat on the porch of the house.

"I'm ready."


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright this is a very fluffy chapter just so you know! Enjoy!**

It had been a week since we had gotten to the cabin and things were good. My training with Laxus was helpful and I had already increased my stamina, magic, and fighting skills greatly, although now it seemed my mind just couldn't stop thinking about Laxus no matter how hard I tried. How he looked in his tight shirt during training? Check. How peaceful he looked taking naps on the couch? Check. How strong his muscles made him look? Check. Even his scar seemed to make him look sexier! Great, now I think hes sexy! Whats happening to me? Sighing I finished the chapter I had been working on in my novel and stood up stretching. I was planning on having the next few chapters done for Levy as a sort of apology for leaving without saying goodby, even though I didn't have much of a choice. It was around 3 in the afternoon and me and Laxus were going to start training now. Putting my hair up in a quick bun and changing into some more comfortable clothing I headed outside.

"Alright what are we learning today?" I asked as I walked out to see Laxus doing push ups. I stopped my mind before it could think of Laxus again and focused on what he was saying, not what he looked like.

"Fighting." He said standing up. I nodded and got into a fighting position.

**WARNING: Steamy Make-Out scene ahead! :3**

***Much Later***

How did this happen?

How did Laxus end up on top of me?

Why isn't he kissing me?

What in Mavis am I thinking?

I think im loosing my mind. One minute me and Laxus are training, giving each other friendly blows as he taught me different techniques, the next were fighting to see how well I learned them, and then he was on top of me pinning me down. I was breathless because I had just been fighting, but also because there was a giant sexy man on top of me pinning me down, and his face was only inches away from my face. I could feel his labored breath on my face as we stared into each others eyes. I could smell the smell of pine trees, not from the forest around us but from Laxus.I could see the beads of sweat on his forehead. I could hear his heart beating, and I could hear it was going almost as fast as mine. My mind only focused on Laxus, and my mind only wanted Laxus. It only wanted Laxus to close the tiny centimeter gap between us and kiss me. I didn't know why I was thinking these things but there was no stopping it. Time seemed to be frozen as I stared into his orange eyes. I dont know when it happened but Laxus' lips were on mine. He was kissing me! I know my mind wanted him to do this, but my body hadn't been expecting this and it tensed and froze up in shock. He was kissing me. He was kissing me! My body slowly relaxed and I melted into the kiss. All those sideways glances, all those little thoughts about how amazing he was, all those blushes. I loved Laxus Dreyar. I needed Laxus Dreyar in my life. I smiled as I kissed him and our lips moved in sync with each other as we kissed. I felt him lick my bottom lip asking for entrance and I gave it to him. Opening my mouth his tongue shot into my mouth exploring it. I was hesitant at first but soon joined as we started battling for dominance, although it was clear Laxus would win. I could feel his hands slowly fall from my wrists and slowly trail down my body until they reached my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and turned my head slightly, deepening the kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair as we kissed, enjoying the soft feeling of his hair. We broke off the kiss for air, much to my dislike. We were both panting from the lack of oxygen and our faces were both flushed red. After a moment Laxus stood up, helping me up as well. He cleared his throat.

"Uh, sorry about that..." He said. I smiled and got on my tip-toes and pecked him on the lips, shocking him.

"Nothing to be sorry about." I said smiling as I hugged him. Looking up I saw him smile brightly to me before he leaned down and our kiss resumed from where it left off.

"We should probably head inside. We dont want to scar an innocent person taking a walk through the woods." I said. He smiled and nodded, taking my hand as I led him into the house, our training long forgotten. When we reached the living room we sat on the couch and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Hey Laxus?" I asked.

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"What does this make us? I mean unless you just want to be friends, id understand." I said raising my head and looking into his eyes again. He kissed me on the lips again.

"Of course I dont want to be just friends. Do you know how long i've wanted to kiss you? I'm not going to let the opportunity to let you become my girlfriend slip through my fingers." He said. I smiled brightly.

"So what does that mean?" I asked smiling.

"It means I would love it if you would be my girlfriend." He said. My smile widened.

"I would love to be your girlfriend." I said kissing him on the cheek.

**(And you thought the make out was over :3)**

He smiled and took my chin in his hand before kissing me once again. He had his hands on my hips as he kissed me, and I opened my mouth allowing him to enter as he laid me down on my back gently. He was once again on top of me as we kissed and I wrapped my arms around his neck again, running my fingers through his soft hair. our kiss intensified as we got more comfortable with the kiss and soon my legs were wrapped around his waist. I could feel his hands sneaking under my shirt as we kissed and I suppressed a moan as he broke the kiss and started kissing my neck. His hands were slowly making there way up, lifting my shirt as they did, and he found my sweet spot. He started sucking on it, making my moans impossible to suppress, and I knew there was going to be a mark left there. He started making his way back to my lips as his hands stopped just below my breasts. We stopped once again for breath, but soon we were kissing once again. I slipped my tongue into his mouth this time and he let me explore his mouth a bit before we started our battle once again. Although I knew he wanted to Laxus restrained himself from moving his hands any higher and instead trailed them back down to my waist, although my shirt was still lifted up. When we had to break apart once again he trailed his kisses along my jaw line and to my earlobe, sucking on it. I gave a tiny moan and could feel desire welling up inside me.

"Hey Laxus... we should probably stop..." I said breathlessly. He nodded in agreement, also out of breath, and he gave me one more kiss before sitting up with me. I fixed my shirt before pecking his cheek and fixing my hair.

"Besides, I have to start dinner." I said standing up and heading to the kitchen. It turns out we had been kissing for 3 hours straight and it was now about 6:30. I got out some of the ingredients I needed and started cooking.

"So whats for dinner?" Laxus asked as he leaned on the archway leading into the kitchen.

"Pasta with mushrooms." I said cooking the pasta. I turned to see Laxus smiling.

"What?" I asked smiling back as I cooked.

"Nothing, its just you look amazing even when your cooking." Laxus said. I blushed slightly but kept my smile.

"Well thank you, you look amazing doing just about anything though." I said. Laxus came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my head.

"I think the same about you." He said. I giggled as I finished cooking the food and I had Laxus go set the table. I set the food on two plates and carried them out to the table.

After dinner we both headed off into our rooms after saying goodnight, and of course, kissing. When I was in my room I closed the door and sighed. How did this all happen? One second were training, the next were kissing, and the next Ive got my very first boyfriend. I pushed myself off the door and walked over to my desk. I had some great inspiration for my story now, but it was getting late so I was only writing some quick ideas on a piece of paper before I got into bed and fell into a happy peaceful sleep.

***The Next Day***

I woke up happy, which is odd seeing as im not a morning person. The memories of the day before slowly flowed back into my mind and I sat in shock as I remembered everything that had happened yesterday. I smiled and got out of bed, changing quickly into a black tank top and a light baby blue skirt that reached my mid thighs. I put on my belt and attached my keys and whip before heading into the kitchen to make breakfast. I was always the first to wake up so I knew Laxus would be sleeping. Just thinking his name made a blush creep up on my face and made my heart beat faster. I took a deep breath before I took out some eggs and bacon as well as toast so I could make some breakfast. As I was cooking a certain someone wrapped their arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Good Morning beautiful." Laxus said. I giggled and turned around in his arms, giving him a kiss.

"Good morning handsome." I replied before I turned back to the food and plated it all.

"Breakfast is ready." I said handing him his plate and followed him into the dining room.

"So what am I learning today?" I asked as we ate.

"Stamina." He said as he shoved eggs into his mouth. He may not get motion sick like all of the other dragon slayers, but he did have the same appetite as them. We decided to train earlier today and after we finished eating we cleaned up and went outside.

"Alright, were gonna run laps around the forest." Laxus said and we started running. We had been about halfway around the forests perimeter when something caught my eye. Stopping I looked and saw something shining in the light of the rising sun under some leaves.

"Hey Laxus, wait up." I said as I walked towards it. Laxus jogged back over to me as I moved the leaves out of the way.

"What is it?" He asked. I pulled the object out and smiled in delight.

"Its a titanium key!" I said happily showing him the key with black diamond eyes.

"Whats it doing just laying around?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Sometimes keys are placed in weird places. My mom once told me she found one of her keys stuck inside the rocks of a waterfall." I said examining the key.

"We should get back, I wanna see which one this one is!" I said happily resuming our training leaving Laxus to catch up to me. When we reached the house I stopped out of breath slightly and took the key off my ring.

"Alright, Open Gate of the iron dragon, Metalicana!" I called. There was a puff of black smoke and there stood Metalicana.

"Hey there Lucy!" Metalicana said giving a toothy grin. I smiled back, happy I found Gajeels dragon. I would feel bad if I returned with everyone's dragon except Gajeels.

"Hi Metalicana! I was hoping I would find you next." I said happily.

"I heard. Where would you like your tattoo?" He asked.

"Same as the others I said showing my arm as he touched it with his claw. It left what looked like a metal bar with black menacing eyes like the others. This one also seemed to blend in well with the other tattoos and I smiled to Metalicana.

"Thank you Metalicana!" I said happily. He nodded before he disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"So what do you want to do now?" Laxus asked me, hugging my waist.

"Mm, we should probably finish training, right?" I asked smiling up to him.

"Probably." Laxus said kissing the top of my head. After a few seconds of staying that way we parted and continued running laps around the forest. A few days after we had gotten here we spied on the dark guild which was pretty close to us and we were thinking of going undercover and pretending to join the guild, but we decided against it since it would only be a matter of time before someone saw our guild marks. After we ran a few laps around the giant forest I started lunch and we ate peacefully.

"When are we gonna go back and spy on them?" I asked Laxus as I ate. He shrugged.

"Maybe tomorrow. We have nothing else to do." He said. I nodded and we continued eating, finishing soon after. After clearing the dishes me and Laxus both went into the living room and relaxed on the couch. My head was resting on his shoulder and our hands were intertwined.

"Can we just stay like this forever?" I asked as I sighed happily.

"I wish, but knowing you you would probably want to see the guild again." He said. I smiled.

"Your right about that. Besides, wouldn't you want to see your team after a while?" I asked. He shrugged slightly.

"I guess. They can be pretty annoying sometimes." He said. I nodded.

"Yeah, I know that feeling. Whenever we go on a mission Natsu or Gray end up fighting all the time, and in the end something always gets damaged whether Natsu burned it, Gray froze it, or Erza sliced it in half." I said.

"Your team sounds like more trouble then mine." Laxus said. I nodded in agreement.

"But there still my team mates and I care for them." I said.

"Hey Laxus?" I asked.

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright lets say the month long mission is 30 days. They've been there for 10 days so they have 20 more days left just so you know! X)**

I tossed and turned in bed, not able to sleep. Frustrated I opened my eyes and sat up, pushing off the covers. I changed into some sweatpants and a T-shirt before heading out into the dark house. I slowly made my way out onto the porch, careful not to bump into anything on the way out. When I made it out safely on the porch I sighed and looked up at the moon. It was full tonight and there were no stars out making the sky look like a blanket of darkness. I rested my head on my hands as I sat and enjoyed the cold breeze that was blowing through the trees.

"Your up late." I turned to see Laxus walking outside dressed in only sweatpants and no shirt. I blushed as he sat next to me but ignored it.

"I couldn't sleep." I said.

"Same here." He said stretching. I laid my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my waist. We sat in silence for a while as we stared up at the moon.

**Laxus' POV**

These past few days seemed like a dream. One day im thinking about how I would love to have Lucy, and the next were dating. I still cant believe it. I thought she would probably go and date the salamander or Gray even, but never in a million years did I think she would pick me. I know we didn't have a great past together, but I'm going to change that in the future. I dont want Lucy to be sad ever again. Whenever I looked at her I got the desire to touch her, not to mention kiss her, but I was restraining myself for her sake. I didn't want to rush her into anything and as long as I could hold her in my arms and call her mine I was happy. I sighed as we stared at the moon, both being preoccupied with our thoughts. After a while I felt Lucy's eyes on me and I turned. I smiled to her and she smiled back, kissing me on the cheek.

"You know, this may seem weird, but I like your scar. I think it makes you look even more amazing." She said. I looked to her in shock. She just kept surprising me!

"You know, most people think it makes me look scarier." I said. She smiled and lifted her hand to my face, gently touching the scar that ran down the side.

"Well I disagree." She said. She turned away from the scar, still smiling and I smiled as well, finding it contagious. We stared into each others eyes, orange on brown, and we enjoyed the peaceful night. Her eyes were perfect, just like the rest of her. They were a deep chocolate brown that shone brightly. They were big and round and I couldn't help but just stare at them. Her smile widened as I leaned down and kissed her lips. The kiss was short and sweet but it was successful in leaving me wanting more. I sighed in frustration and she gave me a confused look.

"Whats the matter?" She asked.

"Its nothing, but every time you kiss me I want more." I said. She blushed, but kissed me again, much to my pleasure. The kiss slowly went from a sweet short one to a long passionate one. I parted her lips with my tongue and as I explored her mouth I reveled in the taste. She tasted like strawberry's with a hint of mint from her toothpaste. Smiling I deepened the kiss and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I had one hand on the small of her back and the other resting on her leg. When we broke the kiss she once again laid her head on my shoulder.

"Hey Laxus?" Lucy asked. I looked down at her.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Thank you." She said. I was confused.

"For what?" I asked.

"Everything." She mumbled before she fell asleep on my shoulder. I chuckled and picked her up in my arms.

"You've got it wrong. Thank you for everything." I said kissing her forehead. She smiled in her sleep, causing me to smile as well as I carried her back into the house. I carried her back to her room but when I tried leaving she grabbed my wrist.

"Could you stay with me?" She asked, her eyes half open. I hesitated but nodded and climbed in the bed behind her.

"Night Laxus." She said snuggling into my chest.

"Night Lucy." I said wrapping my arms around her and falling asleep.

***The Next Day***

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up feeling warm and happy. When I opened my eyes I was shocked to see a wall of muscle in front of me. My eyes widened in shock and I blushed as I realized I was in bed with Laxus. A shirtless Laxus to be exact. I tried to get up but was held down by strong arms. Sighing, but still blushing, I looked at Laxus' peaceful face. I didn't want to wake him up, but if I didn't I would be stuck here until he did wake up. Sighing I maneuvered my way up so my face wasn't looking at his chest but his face. I leaned forward and kissed him, and I could feel him slowly respond back to the kiss. Smiling I watched as he opened his eyes in confusion and slight amusement.

"You know, I wouldn't mind waking up like this everyday." He said. I smiled to him.

"Well when I woke up I couldn't move so my only option was to wake you up." I said. He grinned and held onto me tighter.

"I dont think i want to let you go." He said. I smiled and squirmed in his arms.

"If you dont let me go I wont be able to make breakfast." I said. He thought for a moment before shrugging.

"I can live with that." He said, his smirk widening.

"I wont kiss you until I'm free." I said. Now I smirked and he pouted.

"Fine." He said letting me go and I sat up.

"Thank you." I said kissing him.

"Now, I should probably start breakfast." I said heading to the kitchen as I left Laxus to wake up. By the time I finished Laxus was out and dressed, ready for the day, while I was still in my pajamas.

"So are we going to train or spy today?" I asked.

"Spy. Its been a few days, and besides, we can use all the information we can get." Laxus said. I nodded and finished eating.

"I'm going to get ready, I'll be back in a few minutes." I said putting my dish in the sink.

"You know that what all girls say before they get ready and then next thing you know its been an hour." Laxus called as I walked down the hall. I rolled my eyes and smiled before reaching my room and getting ready. I wore a jean skirt with a black v-neck and some sneakers with my navy cloak. I attached my whip and keys as well as my infinite pouch and decided to put my hair in a side pony tail. when I was done I smiled and left the room and meeting Laxus in the living room.

"Lets go." I said smiling and taking his hand. He nodded and we made our way through the woods in silence. When we could see the dark guild we slowed down and crouched closer to the ground being absolutely silent as we watched through a window in the side of the guild.

***After an hour of watching***

Me and Laxus had started heading back to the house after an hour of sitting in mud and watching the guild fight each other We found out that they all had one thing in common though. They all used shadow magic. When we reached the house we started training our magic. I summoned as many spirits as I could, and with the help of my cloak I could summon all three of my titanium keys as well as two zodiac keys all at the same time. Laxus had successfully burned down a tree and almost started a forest fire but I had Igneel get rid of it.

"Hey Grandine do you really think I can do this?" I asked. Grandine was teaching me the basics of healing but I didn't know if I would be so good at it.

"I'm sure you can do it Lucy, your a powerful wizard after all." Grandine said giving a toothy grin. I smiled back as she had me heal a dead flower. She told me it was basically like healing humans but harder, and since I didn't want to have to go hurt someone to practice I decided I would try healing the flower instead. After a few minutes of concentrating the flower twitched and started gaining color again. When it was done I held a now beautiful flower in my hand.

"Good job Lucy! I'm surprised, it normally takes others months to be able to heal a human much less a plant!" Grandine said happily. I smiled.

"Thank you Grandine, its probably because your my teacher." I said.

"After all Wendy's a powerful girl as well, now I know why." I said. Grandine smiled.

"Thank you Lucy. I cant wait to see her again." She said happily. I nodded and she disappeared in a puff of smoke. I turned to see Laxus holding a handful of sparking lightning in his hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Seeing how long I can keep the lightning here." He said. I nodded.

"How long have you had it?" I asked.

"Since the forest fire." He said. I nodded. About 30 minutes.

"Your doing a great job then. I'm going to start lunch, I'll call you when its done." I said. He nodded and I left him outside sitting in the grass as I headed to the kitchen. I decided on just having some basic sandwiches and when I was done I carried me and Laxus' plates outside. I sat next to him and set our plates down.

"You want me to feed you?" I asked in a teasing tone and he glared playfully to me.

"Of course.' He said opening his mouth. Giggling I picked his sandwich up and let him bite it as I ate my own.

"You know, even your sandwiches taste amazing.

"Well they say food tastes better when someone else makes it." I said.

"I think its just because your a great cook." He said. I blushed.

"Well, thank you Laxus." I said smiling to him. After about an hour the lightning in Laxus' hand slowly started flickering out until it was completely gone.

"Good job, you had it for about an hour and 30 minutes." I said smiling. He smiled back and I kissed him before we both stood up and headed inside.

"You know Laxus, I like when its just me and you. Back at the guild we never had time for me and you to just sit and talk." I said. He nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of the guild, do you wanna just walk right in and announce were dating, cause that's fine by me." He said smiling and wrapping an arm around my waist.

"No, I feel like if we do that the guild would go crazy. Although there probably already gonna go crazy when I show them the dragons." I said. Laxus nodded.

"Maybe we should just tell our teams first and then the rest of the guild." I said.

"I agree, besides I wouldn't want Mira to immediately talk about blonde babies right when we got back." Laxus said. I blushed and nodded. That would be inevitable with Mira but the longer we could delay it the better it would be.

"Team Natsu is probably going to want to kill you." I said laughing a little. He laughed with me and held me closer to him.

"Well, as long as Erza dosnt go to crazy I'll be fine." He said kissing the top of my head. I smiled up at him and hugged him.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you more." He said.

"I dont think that's possible."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, Ive been busy, My cousins over for the week so I dont know if ill be able to edit and upload these with him around! XD Sorry, but defiantly next week Ill be updating more!**

***2 Weeks Later- 5 Days left***

Over the past two weeks me and Laxus had made more frequent trips to the dark guild. We never saw the master so we still didn't know what magic he used. The members didn't seem like they were that strong, It was just there numbers. There seemed to be at least 300 of them, and although there pretty weak 300 weak guys could equal 1 really tough guy, not to mention the master who were pretty sure is a lot stronger then the members. Me and Laxus had also been training and we were both a lot stronger then when we had started out. Me and Laxus had both been training with my dragons. They would teach us healing, or different fighting techniques and we'd practice with each other. Me and Laxus were planning on fighting the dark guild today and as we finished breakfast we got ready. I changed into my usual mini skirt and tank top as well as my knee length boots. I put on my cloak and put my hair in a bun. After I was ready I left my room and found Laxus ready. He was wearing a skin tight black t shirt and a pair of jeans with the coat I got him in the beginning of the trip on top. He was wearing plain sneakers and I smiled as I walked up to him, kissing him quickly.

"How do women fight in heels?" He asked as we headed off to the guild. I shrugged.

"Practice. Growing up in a mansion I was taught proper etiquette. Walking in heels, staying balanced, doing things with hundreds of frills on your dress. I guess it did come in handy, and when I kick someone with heels it hurts much worse then sneakers." I said grinning. Laxus grinned as well and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Thats my girl." He said and I blushed as we reached the guild, not bothering to hide this time.

"Alright, lets go." He said letting me go, and although I missed his warmth I nodded and got my keys ready. I summoned Igneel who stood behind us, knowing what we were doing. Me and Laxus walked up to the doors and pushed either one open as Igneel breathed fire into the guild. There were screams of shock and when the fire was gone many were on the floor, although there was still about 100 of them left. I let Igneel go back and called Loke and Virgo as Laxus started using his lighting to zip around the guild quickly and take down the surprised mages. We had decided on this plan because we could get practically all of them down while they were still shocked and have about a handful left that we would have to actually fight. As people slowly realized what was happening they started fighting back but they didn't really stand a chance when Laxus used his lightning dragon roar and the rest fell to the ground.

"That was easy." I said as I had Virgo use her chains to tie the members up. Laxus nodded and I pulled a bottle out from my infinite pouch.

"Here, drink this, I bought it at a magic shop a few days ago." I said. He nodded and took the bottle. It was a bottle of lightning that I got for this specific moment so he would be ready when we faught the master. We made our way into the back of the guild looking for the master and when we reached the back there was only a single door. Shrugging Laxus reached for the doorknob.

"Makes this easier on us, at least were not running around the guild looking for him." Laxus said. I nodded and he pushed the door open revealing a room covered in darkness.

"You know, I never like those imbeciles, they can never do things on there own." The master said and through the darkness you could see a pair of red eyes staring at us.

"Yeah well they didn't have much of a chance anyways." Laxus said as he got ready to fight. I did the same and got my keys ready as the eyes got closer to us.

"I never liked talking either." He said as he rushed forward almost as fast as Laxus. I summoned Loke again as Laxus dodged Kaito's **(The masters)** punches. Loke used his ring and came from behind Laxus as he punched the master.

"Light gets rid of the darkness." Loke said using his ring to create a blinding light. Laxus ran forward as the light dimmed enough for him to see the master and he swung, hitting the master in the chest. He made a snarling kind of noise and the shadows around us moved around Kaito, covering him like a blanket. Laxus punched the shadows put hissed as his fist made contact with what seemed to be a wall, when in reality it was just shadows.

"Light creates shadows." Kaito said grinning as the shadows covering him charged forward and started attacking Laxus. I called out Capricorn and sent Loke back seeing as the light from his ring was creating shadows for Kaito. Now it was pitch black, but that was ok since me and Laxus could see the masters glowing red eyes.

"You know, you should probably fix that if your going to try to hide in the darkness." Laxus said and he and Capricorn both ran forward attacking Kaito at the same time I couldn't tell what was happening in the dark but I could hear all three of the men in an intense fight, neither one really taking damage but still getting slightly hurt from the impact. This guy wouldn't be a master if he wasn't strong after all. I came up with an idea. If I couldn't see them that meant they couldn't see me. Sneaking towards the general direction of where Kaitos eyes were glowing I made sure to be far away enough for them not to accidentally hit me, but close enough for this to work. I summoned Virgo quietly.

"Hey Virgo, you see the man with the glowing eyes? Can you wrap him up in chains from here?" I asked. Virgo nodded and next thing I knew Kaito had fallen to the ground, wrapped in chains.

"Thank you Capricorn you can go." I said as he left and I summoned Aries.

"Aries can you put that man to sleep please?" I asked. She nodded and used her wool to make him fall asleep.

"Thank you Aries, Virgo, you guys can go back now." I said. They both bowed and nodded before they left. I opened the door that we had closed so I could let some light in and found Laxus picking the master up.

"Alright lets get the rune knights to take these guys back." Laxus said.

***After The Rune Knights Took Them Away***

I sighed as me and Laxus finished packing our things. Sure we still had 5 days but the mission was over so there wasn't a real reason to stay. I set my bag next to the front door as I waited for he came out I smiled.

"You know, I sort of cant wait to get back to the guild, but im sad that were leaving. I love spending time alone with you." I said hugging him. He hugged back and kissed my head.

"We can still hang out, I'm not leaving you." He said. I smiled.

"I know that silly, its just now we cant kiss whenever we want or else the guilds going to tease me to no end." I said. Laxus laughed.

"Thats what your worried about? You can kiss me whenever you want. If anyone teases you I'll just give them a little shock." Laxus said.

"Laxus, knowing you a little shock is electrocuting them. I dont want you hurting our guild mates." I said pouting slightly.

"Alright, I wont electrocute them." Laxus said. I smiled and kissed him.

"We should get going, we dont want to miss the train, and besides, we've still got to get the reward money." I said. Laxus nodded and took our bags, even though I tried taking mine, and we headed off to the clients house.

***On The Train***

I sighed. We've been gone for a month, although I feel like we just left yesterday. I wonder what Team Natsu's been doing. Probably destroying the town still. It was only a month, but a lot could happen. I feel kind of bad that I just left without them knowing but they were gone and Master didn't exactly give me a heads up either.

This is how most of the train ride went. I was worried about how the others were going to react to me and Laxus dating and I was still bummed about the fact that me and Laxus wouldn't have as much alone time anymore. Laxus was sweet and would distract me for a while knowing I was worried and by the time we were getting off the last train I was jittery.

"Your overeating. Its going to be ok." He said taking my hand in his free hand. I smiled up to him and nodded, taking a deep breath.

"We should drop our bags off before going to the guild." I said. He nodded and we headed for the closest house to the guild which was mine.

"So, you ready to tell them?" Laxus asked as we stood in front of the giant guild doors. I took a shaky breath and nodded.

"I'm only really worried about them freaking out and hurting you." I said.

"I'll be fine." Laxus said. I nodded and he pushed the doors open. It was silent for a moment before there were cheers.

"Lucy!" Team Natsu shouted as they ran up and hugged me.

"Hey guys." I said as I saw Laxus head off with his team who were doing the same thing as Team Natsu.

"You left without saying goodby!" Natsu said pouting. I laughed.

"Master sent me on the mission last minute. I hadn't expected it and you guys were all gone when I left anyways." I said. They pulled me into another bone crushing hug.

"What did you have to do? Did Laxus treat you alright? If not I'm going to make sure he apologizes for whatever he did." Erza said.

"Its fine Erza, we just had to defeat a dark guild, and yes Laxus treated me alright, that's actually what I want to talk to you guys about." I said as we all moved to a free table.

"Whats up Luce?" Gray asked. I took a deep breath.

"Well... during the mission... me and Laxus started... dating..." I said quietly.

"WHAT?!" They screamed. I shushed them as I saw the guild looking at us with confused looks.

"Be quiet guys! I wanted to tell the whole guild later, you and Laxus' team are the only ones who will know for now." I said. They seemed unsure.

"You and Laxus?" Natsu asked. I nodded.

"Has he been treating you good?" Erza asked. I nodded again.

"Can we talk to him?" Gray asked. I hesitated and then nodded.

"Yeah, just please dont hurt him." I said. They nodded and we all got up and headed over to Laxus' table. When we reached the table I smiled slightly to Laxus.

"They wanted to talk to you." I said. He nodded and turned to my team as I watched, making sure no one attacked each other. Laxus' team looked a little shocked and I was guessing he had just told them when we got here.

"Your dating Lucy?" Gray asked in a hushed tone so no one heard us. Laxus nodded.

"Your not just using her for some sick game are you?" Erza asked glaring. Laxus shook his head no.

"Your not going to hurt her?" Natsu asked. Another no.

"Do you love Lucy?" Erza asked. Laxus smiled and nodded.

"Good. One thing though, if we ever find out from Lucy or anyone else that you hurt her your dead." Erza said. He nodded.

"I understood that the moment I asked her out." Laxus said. Erza nodded and smiled slightly.

"As long as Lucy's happy were happy." Gray said. The others nodded in agreement. I sighed in relief that no one killed each other, although there were death threats, but there was no stopping those.

"So when are you telling the others?" Erza asked.

"In a few minutes. I wanna relax before everyone goes crazy. Besides we should tell Master first." I said. Laxus nodded in agreement.

"I dont know whats worse, him or Mira." Laxus asked. I sighed.

"Come on we might as well get it over with, besides I still have the other surprise." I said smiling.

"Another surprise? Your not pregnant are you?" Erza asked.

"No! No Erza, im not pregnant!" I said blushing. She sighed in relief. I shook my head and headed upstairs with Laxus close behind.

"Ready?" I asked. He nodded and we knocked on the masters door.

"Come in." The master called.

**Guilds POV**

"YAHOO! THERE'S HOPE AFTER ALL!"

Everyone turned in confusion as they heard the master yelling happily from his office.

"Whats he talking about?"

"Mira has he been drinking?"

"What does he mean by hope after all?"

"Hope for what?"

**Lucy's POV**

**(Just so you know Levy, Gajeel, and Wendy were all on a job and came back during the masters yelling.)**

Me and Laxus came out of the Masters office. I was blushing furiously while Laxus also had a faint tint of pink.

"Hey brats listen up! Great news here!" Master said as he jumped on the railing. The guild looked up at us in confusion.

"Well, me and Laxus have an announcement." I said nervously.

"...Were dating." There was a shocked silence as people processed what I had just said.

"Prove it! Kiss him Lucy!" Cana shouted happily as she drank from her barrel. I blushed.

"Cana!" I said in shock.

"If hes your boyfriend it shouldn't be a problem." Cana said still smirking.

"Yeah but-" I was cut off as Laxus pulled me towards him and kissed me. There was more shocked silence and then everyone started cheering and giving cat calls. Me and Laxus broke apart and I was blushing a darker shade then Erzas hair.

"Laxus!" I said in embarrassment.

"What?" He asked innocently, although he had a smirk plastered on his face. I hit his arm playfully and sighed but smiled back.

"So Luce, whats the other surprise?" Natsu asked in his impatient way. I smiled.

"Well its a pretty big one, you'll need to come out back to see it." I said. Everyone looked confused but slowly filed outside to the back, even master. I kissed Laxus one more time before we headed outside as well. When we were out Natsu ran up.

"Alright, where is it?" He asked practically jumping in anticipation.

"Alright, You go stand over there." I said pointing to where everyone else was waiting. He nodded and jogged over. I grabbed my three titanium keys off my ring and walked in front of everyone, but made sure there was still enough space for the dragons.

"Open, Gate of the fire dragon, Igneel, Open, Gate of the sky dragon, Grandine, Open, Gate of the iron dragon, Metalicana!" I called. The guild looked in shock as there were three separate puffs of smoke and the three dragons stood before us.

"Hello there Lucy." They all greeted happily.

"Hi guys, im back now, so I thought a little family reunion was in order." I said gesturing to the three dragon slayers who looked the most shocked out of everyone.

"Igneel!"

"Grandine!"

"Metalicana!"

Each of the dragon slayers ran forward and hugged there dragon. Wendy was crying, Natsu had tears in his eyes, and Gajeel was trying hard not to show any sign of tears.

"Howd you find them Lucy-San?" Wendy asked happily.

"Well turns out there titanium keys. I bought Igneels key at a magic shop, Grandine's key was the reward for the mission me and Laxus did, and Metalicanas key was under a pile of leaves in the forest near where we were staying." I said

"You guys are spirits?" Natsu asked. They nodded.

"We dont live in the spirit world though, we live in the dragon realm. We were spirits when we found you guys and trained you, although were different kinds of spirits. We can be actual dragons living in the human world but our key wont be accessible to anyone and we cant go back into the dragon realm. As a spirit our keys are accessible and we can return to the dragon realm, but like any other spirit we can only stay in the human world for a certain amount of time with our own magic power, but if were using our key holders magic we can stay out until they run out." Igneel explained.

"So why'd you guys leave?" Gajeel asked.

"Some idiot was trying to kill dragons and the dragon queen sent all dragons back to the spirit world for safety. Many dragons died that day though. Only a handful of dragons survived." Metalicana said grumpily.

"Wait so if your using Lucy-Sans magic shouldn't she be tired? She has three spirits out at once right now and she dosnt even look tired." Wendy said. I smiled.

"Well there's this thing with titanium spirits where they dont take as much energy as the others, not to mention this cloak I bought increases my magic capacity so having them out right now is like having Pule out. Its pretty easy." I said. They nodded.

"This is the best surprise ever, thanks Lucy."


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy 7-7-7!**

* * *

_Dear Kito,_

_Remember me? You sold me Igneels key. I'm very happy, and it turns out my friend is actually Igneels foster son and when I found out it was the same Igneel they had a family reunion. I'm making sure to take good care of my keys, especially Igneels. I've gotten two more titanium keys since then and I now have Grandines key and Metalicanas. I finished the month long mission and Igneel had been a great help with it. I just wanted to let you know I've been taking care of him.  
_

_Sincerely, _  
_Lucy Heartfilia_

I sighed as I sealed the letter and set it aside so I could send it on the way to the guild. I got ready quickly and grabbed the latter. When I heard a knock on my door I rushed over and opened it. My smile widened when I saw Laxus standing there.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yup, I just have to mail this and then we can head of to the guild." I said. He nodded and we left, walking hand in hand.

***At the guild, No Ones POV***

"Sorcerer Weekly here and I'm here at the infamous Fairy Tail Guild! Seven years ago a group of members had disappeared from the guild, and they had become the weakest in Fiore, but after a turn in the Grand Magic Games they became Fiores top guild in seconds! Now its been rumored that S-Class, and Grandson of the guilds master, Laxus Dreyar, and Fairy Tails Celestial Mage Lucy Heartfilia are dating! Were waiting patiently for the two to arrive, but for now we will be talking to Fairy Tails retired S-Class take over mage Mirajane Strause!"

The guild was full of reporters as they had heard of the two mentioned wizards dating. Seeing as everyone thought of Laxus as an unstable and non friendly guy it was a shock he'd be dating someone, especially Lucky Lucy Heartfilia! Mira was enjoying telling the reporters how she thought there babies would look, and others in the guild were partying, telling reporters about how much of a shock it had been for them. Erza even told them about how happy she was for the two, of course this was after threatening the reporters not to bug Laxus and Lucy to much.

"Look, I think I see the couple!" Some reporter shouted as they all rushed outside the guild.

**Lucy's POV**

I had my head resting on Laxus' shoulder as we walked to the guild. He had wrapped his arm around my waist and we were walking in sync.

"I can smell the reporters from here." Laxus said scrunching up his nose. I smiled and laughed slightly.

"Its no surprise." I said as the guild came into view. Almost immediately a bunch of reporters poured out of the guild and Laxus pulled me closer.

"Cant I just shock them all?" Laxus grumbled. I sighed and shook my head.

"No, you cant hurt them. Besides, you don't need to talk if you don't want to, I'm sure your team would happily talk for you." I said.

"Knowing them id rather talk then let them do it." Laxus said sighing. I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"You'll be fine." I said as we reached the reporters.

"Is it true you two are dating?" One asked.

"Thats pretty obvious." Laxus said as he pushed through the reporters, making sure I stayed by his side.

"How long have you two been dating?" Another asked.

"About two weeks right?" I asked. Laxus nodded.

"Will you two be getting married? How many children do you plan on having?" I blushed and Laxus had a bit of pink on his face.

"W-were not thinking that far ahead!" I said embarrassed as we finally got into the guild.

"Alright, that's enough pestering." Erza said as I sighed in relief. The reporters nodded, not wanting to anger Titania and slowly left the guild.

"Lu-Chan!" Levy said happily. I smiled. Yesterday me and Levy didn't have much of a reunion seeing as everything was so hectic.

"Hey Levy! I finished the next few chapters for my story!" I said pulling them out of my pouch. Levy squeeled happily and hugged the papers.

"I feel like ive been waiting forever! Thanks Lu-Chan! So how was your mission?" She asked as she pulled me over to a table and I said goodby to Laxus.

"It was good. It was basically training though, We stayed at a cabin and by the end of the mission me and Laxus were a lot stronger then when we started." I said. Levy grinned.

"And a lot happier." She said. I blushed and nodded.

"Anyway, how have things here been?" I asked. She blushed which made me smile.

"Spill it." I said.

"Well... me and Gajeel are dating." She said still blushing.

"So im not the only one who was happy! How did the guild take it?" I asked.

"We havnt told them yet..." She said.

"So your keeping quiet? How long have you been dating?" I asked.

"About a week. Please dont tell anyone Lu-Chan!" She said in embaresment.

"I wont tell a soul... except Laxus." I said she groaned and laid her head in her arms.

"I dont know if thats good or bad..." She mumbled out. I laughed.

"Its fine Levy. When do you plan on telling the guild?" I asked.

"We dont know yet, we were waiting to see if it was going to be a seriouse relationship or not." She said lifting her head. I nodded.

"Well figure it out by next week, I dont know how long I can keep a secret like this. Im sure you'll get some reporters lining up to ask you and Gajeel questions!" I said laughing. She laughed along.

"I doubt it Lu-Chan, I feel like everyone knows who you and Laxus are because of his reputation and you being on the strongest team in Fiore, and they may know Gajeel seeing as hes a dragon slayer, but I doubt they know about me, im not famous like almost everyone in this guild. Even Wendys more famouse then I am!" Levy said. I smiled.

"Your just as famouse, besides, Ive seen you in sorcerer weekly just as much as someone like Wendy or even me!" I said. She sighed.

"I guess..." She said.

"Well think about this, youve got 10 more chapters of my amazing novel in your hands." I said smiling. She brightened up.

"10? You must have been writing a lot!" Levy said as she skimmed through the papers in her hands.

"Yup, like I said, most of the mission was training so we had a lot of free time." I said.

"Well I thought that free time was being used for something else." Levy said smiling. I blushed again and gave her a playful glare.

"Anyways Levy, I can see a certain dragin slayer coming this way, so Im going to go hang out with my own dragon slayer. By!" I said as I left to sit with Laxus while Gajeel came over and sat with Levy.

"Hey." Laxus said as I sat next to him.

"Hi" I said smiling. I would sit with my team, but at the moment they were all in a giant brawl with the guild.

"Whats going on?" He asked wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I blushed.

"Well Levys dating Gajeel, but dont tell anyone there keeping it a secret." I said whispering in his ear. He smirked.

"Well, the guild thought it was a shock we were dating, there in for a bigger surprise later." He said leaning back in his chair. I giggled and nodded in agreement.

"What are you guys talking about?" Evergreen asked as they looked at us in confusion.

"Nothing much. Anyways, how are you guys today?" I asked smiling to them.

"Were doing good Lucy-Sama." Freed said smiling back.

"Sama?" I asked. Laxus sighed.

"Well you're dating me, so they're going to be just as overprotective and respective of you as they are to me." Laxus said. Now I sighed.

"Is there any way around it?" I asked. He shook his head no.

"Anyways, are you hungry, I was thinking of getting some food." Laxus said. I shook my head no.

"I can get it Laxus-Sama, you don't need to get up." Freed said smiling and heading to the bar before he could protest. Freed soon came back handing Laxus a steak and a beer, and he sat back down with his own drink.

"truthfully, I think he just wanted to see Mira." I whispered to Laxus. He held in a laugh as he ate his food.

After a few hours of talking with Laxus and his team we decided to head home seeing as it was almost 9 O'clock. When me and Laxus reached my apartment he walked in with me instead of saying goodby at the door.

"Whats up Laxus?" I asked with a questioning look. He wasnt looking at me and instead was looking next to me and I could see a faint blush on his cheeks.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, there's this thing..." He started.

"Go on." I said smiling and walking up to him.

"Well, it's a dragon slayer thing..." He said. I nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"Its called marking." He said.

"Whats that?" I asked.

"Well, when a dragon slayer finds someone they really like they mark them, meaning that the dragon slayer and the person he marked will be together forever. You can't break up with them or go and mark someone else. Its like the equivalent of engagement in dragon terms." Laxus said.

"And your asking if I'll let you mark me?" I asked. He nodded, looking at me. I smiled.

"Of course you can mark me silly." I said hugging him.

**WARNING: MY ATTEMPT AT A LEMON IS AHEAD, IF YOU DONT LIKE LEMONS DONT READ!**

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing me. he bit on my bottom lip, asking for permission, and I granted happily, allowing him to shoot his tongue into my mouth. After a few minutes of us battling for dominance he finally won and we broke apart for breath. He quickly kissed my jaw line and slowly trailed his way down to my neck. He kissed until he found my sweet spot and starting sucking on it, making me moan in pleasure. After he was done with that he trailed kisses down to my collarbone and I could feel his sharp fangs grazing above my skin. I gasped as his teeth broke through the skin. It was quick but I felt like my magic energy had been doubled. Laxus started licking the mark he made, making the pain from it disappear completely. He raised his head from my neck and smiled to me. I smiled back and he started kissing me again, exploring my mouth. I wrapped my arms around him, clutching the back of his shirt as he held my waist.

"You know, there's another thing called mating." He whispered in my ear. I felt my knees go weak at the sound of the huskiness and lust in his voice. I could easily put two and two together and figure out what mating was.

"You've already marked me, so why not?" I asked smiling to him.

"You sure?" He asked. I nodded. He smiled and kissed me again, slowly leading me to the bed. The kiss was filled with lust and passion, and when we reached the bed he laid me down and held himself above me, putting his hands on either side of me so he didn't crush me. He leaned down and kissed me again, sucking on my bottom lip, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He laid his elbows on the bed as he ran his hands under my shirt. I moaned and he slowly trailed his hands upwards. He stopped sucking on my lip and instead started trailing kisses along my jaw. My shirt was being pulled up from Laxus' hands and it was almost exposing the lacy black bra I wore underneath. He trailed his kisses to my ear and started sucking on my earlobe, making me moan some more as I threaded my fingers through his hair. I moved my hands to the edge of his shirt and I pulled it off of him quickly, revealing his bare chest. He started kissing my neck again as his hands started lifting my shirt up fully. He broke the kiss on my neck long enough to take my shirt off and throw it on the ground next to hands started going back down to the waistband of my skirt and he slipped his fingers under the fabric, pulling the skirt off and revealing the matching black panties. I moaned and unbuckled his belt quickly as he kissed my chest, and I quickly took his pants off. His kisses were now on the fabric of my bra and I moaned as he started unhooking the bra, throwing it to the floor with the rest of the clothing. He kissed until he found one of my nipples, and he took it in his mouth, sucking on it, making me moan in pleasure. I could feel a painful throbbing in my core and the friction my legs were making wasnt helping. I wrapped my legs around his waist and started grinding against him. He lifted his head up and moaned as I rubbed against his erection. I moaned and he growled before he started sucking on my other nipple. He moved one hand on my untouched breast and played with the nipple as his other free hand moved down and grazed the top of my panties, making me shiver from the feeling.

"Nnngh, L-Laxus..." I moaned as he pulled the remaining piece of fabric away. He smirked as he sucked on my perky nipple and I moaned louder as he rubbed inbetween my slit. Pleasure shot through me, making me shiver as he rubbed. The painful throbbing in my core was still there and it was as painful as ever when he found the little bundle of nerves, making me gasp and moan louder as he rubbed over it. His kisses slowly trailed down to my stomach and then to my core. He removed his fingers from the bundle of nerves making me whimper at the loss of contact until his mouth replaced his fingers. My moans increased and I started pulling his hair.

"Laxus!" I moaned as his tongue explored my nether region. He found the bundle of nerves again and started sucking on it, making me writhe underneath him. He had one hand still on my breast while the other one was circling my entrance. I felt pure ecstasy as he inserted a finger into me. My breaths became ragged and uneven as he started pumping his fingers in and out. He soon inserted a second finger, and then a third, stretching me until I could barely take it anymore.

"L-Laxus, nnngh..." I moaned as I felt pressure building up in my core. I was panting as he sucked harder, pumping just as fast as I was panting. I felt the pressure building and building until I let out a long moan and came all over his fingers. He stopped sucking and lifted his face, as well as taking his fingers out. He started sucking on his fingers as I sat panting, trying to catch my breath. My face was flushed a permanent red and when he was done he leaned back down and kissed me. I don't know when it happened but Laxus had taken off his boxers, leaving no clothing on either of us. When I saw his huge erection my eyes widened as I tried to wrap my head around how it was going to fit inside me. Laxus deepened the kiss and held me by the waist as he positioned himself at my entrance. He broke the kiss and we were both panting. He laid his forehead on mine and smiled.

"You ready?" He asked. I hesitated but nodded as he pushed inside me. I screamed in pain as he pushed, filling me up to the brim. I could feel the tears in my eyes as he stayed still, waiting for my signal.

"I'm sorry." He said as he kissed away the tears that fell. I smiled.

"Its alright. You can move now." I said and he nodded, although he was still uncertain. He moved slow at first and the intense pain I felt melted into an amazing pleasure. We both moaned as he started going faster and harder, pushing in and out.

"Mmmnnn, Laxus..." I moaned as he started going faster.

"So... tight... Luce" He said between clenched teeth. He started kissing me again, ravishing my mouth as his pace increased once more. I broke off the kiss and moaned, the familiar pressure from before returning.

"Laxus... nnn... Im gonna... nngh" I moaned out some of the words but the rest were smothered by his kisses. The pressure increased as well as my moans.

"Lucy.." Laxus moaned tilting his head back.

"Laxus..." I moaned as I couldn't take the pressure anymore, I just wanted release.

"Laxus!" I called out breathlessly as I came.

"Lucy!" He shouted as well as he came. He collapsed next to me and we laid down, trying to catch our breath. He covered us with the blanket and I snuggled up to him, exhausted.

"I love you Laxus."

"I love you too Lucy."

* * *

**OMG MY FIRST LEMON! WAS IT BAD, HORRIBLE, OK, SO SO? UGGGHHHH I WORKED REALLY HARD OK! ANYWAYS, Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Theres still much more to come so stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8

I snuggled into the wall of warmth next to me and smiled. I didn't want to wake up from my peaceful sleep but I knew I needed to when the sun shone brightly in my face. Sighing I pried my eyes open and found I had been snuggling into Laxus' chest. Smiling, and blushing, I tried sitting up, only to be held down by Laxus' arms which were wrapped around my waist. I sighed again and thought. I started poking his side, hoping it would wake him up, but of course it didn't.

"Laxus~?" I called softly. Nothing.

"Laaxuss~?" I called a little louder. Not even a twitch. Huffing I thought for another second before smiling. I made my way up to his face and started kissing him. It woke him up last time, so it had to work this time. And it did. I felt him respond to the kiss and smirked.

"Finally." I said after we broke the kiss off. He smirked.

"I'm gonna go make breakfast, you go shower so I can after you." I said. He nodded and sat up, grabbing his clothes off the floor where we had thrown them last night. After he left I sighed, not really wanting to get up, but I did eventually, grabbing my discarded clothes as well and heading to the kitchen to make breakfast. I decided on just some simple eggs and bacon with some toast. After I made the food I ate quickly, waiting for Laxus to finish his shower. By the time I was done Laxus was walking out of the bathroom.

"We need to stop by my house so I can change my clothes." He said. I nodded and grabbed a new pair of clothes for after my shower.

"Your breakfast is on the table." I said, kissing him as I passed. When I got in the bathroom I stripped and started the shower. I was just about to get in when I saw something on my neck in the mirror. Confused I looked and saw a shiny gold heart with what looked to be lightning around it. It wasnt very big and it was just above my collarbone. I decided to ask Laxus about it after my shower. I showered quickly and when I was done I changed into a pink tube top and put a black tank top over it and a jean skirt. I put my hair in a side ponytail and walked out to Laxus who was relaxing on the couch.

"Hey Laxus?" I asked. He sat up and turned to me.

"What is this?" I asked pointing to the mark on my neck.

"It's the mark I gave you last night, it symbolizes that your mine." He said standing up and walking over to me.

"Oh." I said rubbing my fingers over it.

"It's really pretty." I said smiling to him. He smiled back.

"You know, a mark is basically engagement for dragons. Mating is marriage." He said whispering the last part in my ear. I blushed and hit his arm lightly.

"Maybe for dragons were married, but I wanna see a ring on this finger. I'm sure Fairy Tail wouldn't let us get 'married' without a proper wedding." I said smiling. He chuckled and nodded, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Speaking of Fairy Tail, we should hurry up, we still have to stop at my house." He said. I nodded and kissed him as we walked out the door.

"You know, there's more to marking and mating then just marriage." Laxus said as we walked to the guild. We had gone to his house already and he had changed into his black tank top with fur on the edges on it and his maroon jeans. He also had on the coat I got him over top of it all.

"Really, there's more?" I asked. He nodded.

"Im sure you felt like your magic capacity grew when I marked you right?" He asked. I nodded.

"I used my dragon slayer magic to mark you so you got half of my magic. Your body made room for all the extra magic you got and it made a sort of... container to hold the new magic in." He said.

"So I can use lightning magic?" I asked. He smiled.

"Yup and I can use Celestial magic now to." He said. Now I smiled.

"For some reason I can't see you calling on spirits. Your more of the guy who just gets his lightning ready and punches the guy." I said. He smiled.

"Well you're not just getting lightning magic, you're getting lightning dragon slayer magic." He said.

"So can I eat lightning?" I asked. He nodded.

"Another thing about being someones mate and having the mark is that we can feel when the others feelings. We can also feel if ones in trouble, and we have a sence that tells us where our mate is if we need to find them." Laxus said.

"Well now we can't play hide and seek anymore." I joked. He chuckled and I smiled.

"I'm glad I'm your mate." I said pecking his cheek and resting my head on his shoulder as we walked. I could see the guild coming into view and smiled.

"Hey Laxus, since we both have each others magic we should train each other." I said. He smiled and nodded.

"You know the other dragon slayers are gonna know your my mate right?" Laxus asked. I blushed but sighed.

"Great." I said pouting. Laxus laughed and kissed my forehead.

"So when do you want to train?" I asked sighing. He shrugged.

"Anytimes fine by me." Laxus said.

"Well why not when we get there? I don't feel like having Gajeel make fun of us." I said. Laxus nodded.

"Sure. we can go out back." He said smiling as we walked into the guild. I nodded, and could already see the smirk on Gajeels face. I sighed and practically dragged Laxus out back.

"Alright." I said as we made it outside.

"Here, summon Plue's key, he's the easiest spirit to call and doesnt take much magic. You'll have to make contracts with all of my spirits though so it doesnt take too much of your magic energy." I said. He nodded and I got ready to summon Plue.

"Now, here's how you summon him, _'Open, Gate of the Canis Minor, Nicolais!'_" I chanted and Plue popped out in a small puff of smoke. **(Sorry if I get the summoning(s) wrong!)**

"Plue's not a fighting spirit, but he's great to call out when you want some company! I call him out all the time." I said hugging Plue.

"Pun pun~" Plue said as he shook. Laxus nodded and I sent Plue back and handed Laxus the key.

"Alright now you try." I said. He nodded and said the chant. Plue popped out again and I smiled.

"Good job! Now we just have to make you a contract." I said smiling. I turned to Plue.

"Hey Plue, can you make Laxus apart of the contract to?" I asked. Plue nodded and when he went back to the spirit world Laxus had a duplicate of Plues key in his hand. He handed me my key and I smiled.

"Good job, now we have to do that for all my spirits. I'll call them out for you since your still getting used to it, and the zodiac keys take a lot more energy." I said. Laxus nodded and I started calling out my spirits one by one and had them make a contract with Laxus. After I was done Laxus had a handful of keys and nowhere to put them.

"We'll have to get you a key ring later, for now I can hold them on mine." I said. He nodded and handed me the keys and I put them on my ring.

"Now I get to teach you." Laxus said. I smiled and nodded and he started teaching me how to use lightning magic.

* * *

**Sorry its short, but power went out yesterday, and then I have summer school, and I've just been, I know the common excuse, busy. Anyways, sorry! X(**


End file.
